


Tutoring.

by Fopdoodledane (PainfullyPisces)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, it is canon, platonic!reader, severus snape loves to smack people with books, severus/student!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfullyPisces/pseuds/Fopdoodledane
Summary: Getting tutored after dinner often results in a long battle between reader and sleep, this is the story of one such night.





	Tutoring.

You supposed, looking back, that the first mistake of the previous evening had been that you were already tired when dinner started. The dimmed lights and the warm food and the all over calm ambience had resulted in you already feeling way too drowsy when you made your way down to the potions classroom. You tapped on the door, rubbing your tired eyes with the other hand. The door opened and you stepped inside the equally dimmed classroom. You tried to suppress a yawn and walked over to the small desk, behind which you always sat when you received your weekly tutoring from Snape, who was sitting behind his own desk, grading papers. He didn’t look up as he gave you your instructions.  
“I’ve written several ingredients on the board, your assignment is to define their traits and uses, and to write up three potions you could make using different combinations of them,” Snape said, gesturing to the board towards your left. You had hoped for something practical to do since it was a lot harder falling asleep when you had to constantly watch over a potion. Sighing, you stood up and moved closer to the board, bringing your parchment and your quill with you. You started to list them and trying to define them. You got to the second one, then you stopped to yawn and somehow, you couldn’t bring yourself back to work. You sat there, staring into the air. When Snape looked up at you, you quickly picked up your quill and continued writing. You felt Snape’s eyes lingering on you and you kept writing, waiting until he looked down again. You almost fell asleep again twenty minutes later when the clock struck 8:30 pm but was awoken by the sound of the door going. Startled, you turned around to find three students from your year standing awkwardly in the door.  
“Come in,” Snape ordered, “And next time, make sure you’re on time. Detention starts at 8 sharp, and you can wipe that smirk off of your face, Mr. McMillan, I’ll happily see you earlier,” Snape said, the boy, whose smirk was long gone now, had gone white as a sheet, “Next time you’ll meet at 6 sharp.”  
The boy nodded and walked to his seat very quickly. The two others followed suit. You sat and blinked at them for a moment, wondering what they had done to end up, what you assumed was several detentions, though you had to admit, it didn’t take a lot with professor Snape.  
“And L/n! Get back to work!” Snape snapped at you, and you quickly turned your eyes to the parchment.  
1 and a half hour passed as you struggled to fend off sleep. Snape had started doing rounds amongst you and the other students. Your face was almost touching the wet ink, trying to focus on what you were writing through squinted eyes, that were now burning with exhaustion. You rested your head on your hand for a moment, allowing yourself a small break, your eyes started to close, your breathing slowed, for a few minutes you were absorbed into deep, comforting darkness, your muscles relaxed-  
Wham!  
You awoke with a start as a soft book hit your head from behind. You rubbed your head and looked up apologetically at your potions professor, who did not look impressed.  
“I’m sorry professor Snape I-”  
“Not interested, L/n, you have ten minutes to finish your work, so I suggest you use your remaining time more wisely,” Snape said softly, though his tone wasn’t kind at all. You bowed your head and started writing again, your cheeks reddening.


End file.
